


【Gamquick】Dopo l’oscurità

by Cielo_LL



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 【Gamquick】Dopo l'oscurità*环太平洋au*ooc我的，他们属于彼此【序】在过去的12年中我们一直再通怪兽作斗争，在不断的杀戮与牺牲中过活，不是反抗，就是灭亡，别无他法。为了生存，我们只能制造属于我们的怪兽。





	1. Chapter 1

part1  
“Pietro，你听我说，我们可以……”身着红色战甲的姑娘在他耳边焦急地叫喊着，可话还来不及说完，机甲便被撕开了半边，鲜血染红了她姣好的面容。  
“Wanda！！Pietro惊叫着姐姐的名字从床上弹起，紧皱着眉头凝视着自己的双手，他们用力的捏紧又无力的松开。床边的闹钟提醒着他现在还不到凌晨三点。他将被冷汗浸透的背心甩在床下，裹紧了被子蜷缩在一起，身体像张拉满的弓一般，神经不断刺痛着，睡意全无。  
A.M6：00  
天边刚泛起微光的时候它便再也无法让自己停留在床上，男人赤脚站在落地窗望着海边还未完成的高墙，东南角好像多出了一个新的缺口，  
”政府就一定要搞这么自欺欺人的事情么？“  
他冷哼一声，甚至不惜的抬眼去看一下电视机里播报怪兽再一次袭击旧金山的新闻。

“你还要这样颓废到什么时候！？”  
“今天可真早，sister。”Pietro依旧是那副自顾自的模样，拿起茶几上的魔方。打乱，复原，如此反复。丝毫不惊讶Lorna的突然出现  
“你以为Wanda就乐意看见你现在这副德行吗！？”绿头发的姑娘显然被被他的态度激怒了，上前一步拎起自家兄长的领子发难道  
“你以为Erik还能像现在这个样子保护你到什么时候？！”  
“你管这叫保护！？”男人压着火气一拳打在身后的玻璃上，窗外的景色像是为了响应他的动作一般，如同失去信号的电视一样边做雪花屏，继而熄灭变成死寂一般的黑色，Lorna被他的质问搞得说不话来，松开了对方被她捏得皱巴巴的衣领。  
“替我谢谢Erik的好意。谢谢你的命令让Wanda丧命，你真不如让我一起死在太平洋！”他恶狠狠地剜了眼墙角那个不起眼的监视器，Pietro知道那个男人听得到。  
“听着Pietro，你不能把这些都怪在父亲身上。”Lorna无奈的按着眉角。  
“是，都是他妈的那群该死的王八蛋怪兽是吗！？我知道！不需要你们一天天的重复的来告诉我！”Pietro的语速越来越快，就像台喋喋不休的打字机一样，连间歇都没有。

”你就不能不这么无无理取闹吗!?”Lorna实在忍不住跳动的青筋，恶狠狠的打断了他的滔滔不绝“我今天只是来告诉你，我们找到了Wanda的生命讯息，只有一瞬间，但是我们大概的确定了几个地方。”她将带来的资料摔在了Pietro的面前。  
“但这些地方都是怪兽经常出没的地方，Erik还是打算去试一试，去不去全随你。”说完便转身就走，却被一直研究资料的男人一把拉了回来。  
“等……等等Lorna，这些是真的吗？”  
Lorna看着兴奋的像个孩子的Pietro突然有些心疼这个家伙  
“当…当然是真的了，你信不过Erik还信不过我……？”她抱着胳臂，直直的盯着地板，话音还未落就被男人拉着往外跑去。  
“我们走，现在就去找Erik，现在就去!”  
他跑的飞快，就好像刚才那个混吃等死的人不是他一样。  
“你慢着点！”

Wanda还活着，真是太好了……


	2. Chapter 2

”我还以为jaeger计划在半年前就已经终止了。“棕发的男人跟着Lorna穿梭在各个机器人之间。  
”现在也差不多了，我们已经没什么资源以用了，不管是机甲还是人手。”被当作临时导游的姑娘有些无奈的摊了摊手  
“两年前我们还有二十套机甲可以投入战斗，现在已经不足五架还能支撑着和那些怪物们打上几个回合。”  
“就这样还能坚持到现在还不放弃的也就Lensherr了。”“你我都知道他支撑到现在都是只是为了替Charles报仇而已。”  
对于这句话男人只能抿了抿唇表示赞同“所以，你们找我来的原因是……？”  
“明知故问Remy。”Lorna很不客气的个了他一个白眼，领着人停在一架银白色的“猎人”前。“认识么？”  
“神速者？”我以为它早在半年前的那场战役里报废了才对。“Remy捏着下巴打量着眼前这个身高近80米的大家伙  
“是，我哥带着它回来的时候，它已经近乎报废，我们尽力修复好了它，尽管速度比不上原来，但是攻击力上比原来强得多，我们采用了核动力，免去了常规动力机甲猎人再补给和维修上的繁琐程序还加强了要害部位的防护，以防…..以防半年前的悲剧…再次发生……”说到这里，Lorna的声音突然弱了下去  
“关于你姐姐的事情我很抱歉Lorna。“Remy安抚的拍了拍姑娘有些单薄的脊背”可你也知道，操控速度型的机甲并不是我所擅长的事情。“Remy努力的摆出一副我很抱歉的表情让自己看起来能真诚些。  
“不，没人比Pietro那个家伙更适合这台机甲。”  
“……Cherie 所以你找我来时逗我开心的吗？”  
“当然不是了，Pietro他……”Lorna的话还没说完不远处就传来了争吵声  
“行行好Maximoff！把你的脑子打开！”  
“是你自己无法与我通感这不是我的问题！”  
“是我的问题行了吧！见鬼的！那请你去找别的能和你通感的家伙吧！”Alex气冲冲的抛下这话转头就走，只留下Pietro一个人在原地懊恼的蹂躏着自己的头发。  
“就是这样，他封闭自己拒绝和任何人进行通感。”  
“所以呢？”Remy冲着Pietro的方向扬了扬下巴“这个家伙要是有个讨厌鬼排行榜我绝对位列前三。”  
“你是最好的人选，你没得挑。”  
“现在可是民主时代我亲爱的。”  
“世界都快完蛋了你在这儿跟我谈民主，认真的？？”Lorna斜了他一眼“你得服从命令士兵，再说了你以为我真的不知道……”  
“Remy LeBeau？你为什么会在这儿？”  
Lorna的话还没说完就被走过来的男人打断了，他面色不善的紧盯着这个比自己高出几公分的男人。“你这个临阵脱逃的懦夫，现在回来干什么？”  
“事实上我也不愿意回来当保姆照顾你这个整天绕着姐姐打转的胆小鬼。”Remy这话刚说出来就后悔了，他明显的发现男人那双湛蓝的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下，紧接着就挨了男人力道十足的一拳  
“你有什么资格说我！要不是你突然的音讯全无，Wanda她也不会…..”  
刺耳的警报声把Pietro说到一半的话打断。他望了Lorna一眼，就急忙的往控制室跑去，路过remy的时候还狠狠地撞了他一下。  
”看来他还是像原来一样‘喜欢’我。“remy揉了揉被男人揍得红肿的面颊。Lorna也只能无奈的摇了摇头，招呼着男人示意他跟上。Remy犹豫了一下还是跟了上去。

该来的终归还是要来的。


	3. Chapter 3

part 3  
Pietro坐在大屏幕对面的椅子上瞪着怪兽着急的咬着指甲直抖腿。

”别咬了，又不是小孩子了。“不知道什么时候出现在他身旁的Remy一边望这屏幕，一边很自然的把他的手拽了过来，轻轻地蹭了蹭已经被人咬的有些缺口的指甲，然后习惯性的去婆娑男人无名指上的那个银白色的金属小环却扑了个空。  
Pietro率先反应了过来，急忙的把手抽了回来，Remy稍微愣了一会才尴尬的咳嗽了一声，假装什么都没发生过的样子重新开口说道

”情况比我想象的要更糟糕……“他向前了几步站在Erick身边  
“嗯”男人只是冷淡的应了一句，眉毛紧锁在一起  
“立尾鼠？Lensherr你居然会让切尔诺阿尔法去应战！？”当看见出战的猎人的时候男人的表情更加凝重了“跟这么一个速度型的家伙做对手切尔诺阿尔法根本没有任何优势。”他不太相信那个一向精明的Erik Lensherr会做出这么得不偿失的决定。  
“我知道，可是我别无他法。”荧幕上暗红的火光映在男人脸上，凝重的表情让她看起来又苍老了几岁。

“我说过了让我去啊！”听到这话Pietro几乎是跳了过去，在Erik身边转的像只陀螺一样“你明知道神速者才是最好的选择！”  
“我不需要你来质疑我的选择！”Erik厉声打断了Pietro接下去的话“你现在连与人通感都做不到，自己一个人上战场吗！”

“是那些人选不对不是我的问题！”  
“是吗？”男人冷哼了一声继续说道：“所以我找了他来”他冲着Remy的方向扬了扬下巴“你们曾经做过搭档，要是再不行，寻找Wanda的行动你就可以不用参加了，我不想带着一个废物拖后腿。”  
Pietro咬牙切齿的看了看Erik的背影捏紧了拳头，又转头看了眼Remy,后者则是一副无可奈何的表情耸了耸肩。最后Pietro还是选择了妥协。

“你，跟我走！”他丢下这句话，然后头也不回的就走了。  
“激将法用的不错？”Remy的语气有些讽刺  
“做好你分内的事就好了LeBeau，剩下的事情不用你来插手。”  
“虽然不知道你在想些什么，但你不该利用Pietro对Wanda的感情的。”他一边向门口走去一边说道。  
“难道你当初就没有利用过他吗？”  
“最起码我后来是认真的。”

“开始神经元对接。”冰冷没有感情的机械女生在两人耳边响起，Remy偷瞄了一眼身旁一身银甲的男人，对方自打进了机甲内就再也没出过声音。

反正通感开始了以后也不用再说话了

他这么想着，调整着手边的调节板。  
“友情提示，以防你忘记，千万不要陷在某段回忆里。”  
“操心你自己吧Remy。”Pietro没好气的开口道，在一旁活动着关节，只等着可以冲出去和那些该死的东西一较高下，一切都顺利的进行着，就连在控制室的Erik表情也缓和了许多。

自讨没趣的人挑了挑眉毛，伴随着“神经元接口开始通感”的指令，Pietro的记忆开始涌入他的大脑，他和Wanda在孤儿院的童年，找到Erik之后冰冷的家庭，这一切的痛苦他都曾经感知过，只是现在多出失去Wanda的痛苦与对姐姐的内疚自责，还有…对他当初的不告而别的失望…..这一切让他情不自禁的想起了他的养父被怪兽撕碎像个破布娃娃一样扔在了自己面前。

刚想到这里，机甲就传来了急促的警报声。

“驾驶员连接失准。”  
“发生了什么？”Erik好不容易松开的眉毛再一次的扭在了以起。  
“驾驶员失准了，两个人都失准了。”Hank立马用广播向两人提醒“神速者，你们失准了，两个人都是，快停下来。”  
“我没事，我可以控制他!”Remy在片刻的失神里迅速的调整了过来

”你没事，可Pietro还是失准。“  
”什么！？“


	4. Chapter 4

part 4  
“什么！？”Remy皱紧了眉头努力的想要叫醒旁边的人却一点作用都没有“Pietro，你醒醒，不要陷在回忆里”  
旁边的人依旧是没有任何的反应，只是目光呆滞的望着前方，嘴里喃喃的念着Wanda的名字  
“Pietro，我知道你能听见我，不管你在想些什么停下它”  
男人的话好像起到了些许作用，Pietro回应他似的僵硬的转了过来，却突然大叫道  
“滚开，别碰她！我绝不会让你再一次把她从我身边夺走绝不！”一边说着一边抬起了手，神速者的掌心立刻亮起了蓝色的光芒  
“Pietro！停下！”  
叫喊声没有任何的作用，雷米只能眼睁睁的看着能量的聚集却无能为力。

当remy找到Pietro的时候他抱着膝盖正缩在房间厕所的洗手池下把脸埋在怀里看不见表情。紧身的黑色背心贴在身上，张扬的银发也被冷水浇透老老实实的贴在脸边。见他这幅样子，男人无声的叹了口气，和对方抵着肩膀贴着墙坐下。

“还好Hank及时关掉了电源，没有人受伤。”他安抚似的开口，小心翼翼的避免再刺痛对方的神经，回应他的却依旧是死一般的沉寂  
“切尔诺阿尔阵亡了，我们又少了两个战友….”听到这里旁边的人的脑袋又埋的低了些，依旧是一言不发。  
“不过幸运的是立尾鼠也暂时撤退了”Remy撇撇嘴，也不指望他能有什么回应，自顾自的说下去。  
“我们不说这个了，来说说我们的问题。”他伸手扯下挂在头顶的浅蓝色毛巾，完全不理对方的挣扎一点也不温柔的揉搓着旁边那颗湿漉漉的脑袋。  
“你还记得Jean-Luc 吗？”  
“记得，你的养父。”一直沉默的青年总算肯开口发出点声音了“他做的秋葵汤很棒。”  
“谢天谢地你总算开口了，不然我以为你要变哑巴了。”男人打着哈哈，试图让气氛轻松一点“我很高兴你还记得他。”他一边说着，一边伸手搭上了对方的指尖，见人没有什么抵触情绪才慢慢的握住了他的手。  
“你要是只为了和我说这个的话，你可以出去了，我想一个人静静。”Pietro也是毫不客气的下了逐客  
“不不，当然不，我只是觉得我欠你一个解释。”  
“你到底想说什么？”引发的青年不耐烦地揉了揉自己被擦的半干的头发想要把手抽出来，却发现自己完全抵不过他的力气，只好作罢，索性仰头靠在瓷砖上发呆。  
“你知道的，Jean-Luc对于我来说，就像Wanda之于你一样，他是我最重要的亲人，没有他可能我也不会遇见你。”  
“是啊没有他就没有什么盗贼工会，你也就不会来偷我的钱包，我也就不用追着你这个弱鸡跑了几个街区。”Pietro丢给他一个白眼，没好气的说道，现在想起才觉得当时的生活是那么美好。  
“谁说不是，到最后我还不是得把钱包还给你。”讲到这里棕发的男人忍不住的笑了起来。  
“那也是跟你打了一架以后的结果好么！”青年不服气的扬了扬拳头。  
“好好，你先听我继续说。”Remy故作严肃的清了清喉咙才继续说下去“我消失的那天原本是想和他讨论到底该给你这个挑剔的家伙一个怎样的婚礼才能不让你一脸难为情的甩手逃走。对没错，就是现在这副样子。”男人伸手将满脸通红的人搂进怀里用下巴压着人的头顶，假装用一副轻松地语起继续说道  
“我还是去晚了，怪兽袭击了新奥尔良，我赶到的时候他已经…..”他的脑海里又浮现出那天的场景，所有的人都是四散逃亡，只有他跪在地上抱着养父的半具尸骸连眼泪都流不出来。他导了口气继续说“那场面简直太恶心了，所有的东西都混成一团，花花绿绿的混成一团看不出来到底是肠子还是别的什么东西。”  
“我,我很抱歉……我不知道…..为什么会这样？”Pietro搜肠刮肚的想和他说些安慰的话，舌头却是像打结了一样说的话没头没尾。  
”这没什么，都过去了，人总是要向前看的不是吗？我想道理你都懂，我没有必要再多说什么。“  
“这不一样，我不像你，没有Wanda我什么都不…..”  
“没有什么是少了谁不行的。”Remy打断他要接着说下去的话“你应该替那些死去的人报仇，而不是坐在这里做无用功的自责你明白吗？”Pietro头一次被人噎的一句话也说不出来，过了半晌才老实的点了点头，倒也不是说男人这番话给了他多大的勇气，不过他说的没错，人总是要向前看的。  
“好了，问题解决了。”男人从口袋里摸出枚戒指趁人还没反应过来套在了他左手的无名指上。Pietro挑起一边的眉毛看着一脸计划成功的贼头子  
“你翻我东西？”  
“不翻翻看，我怎么知道你居然这么宝贝这个小东西？”Remy咧着嘴去蹭他脖颈，在靠近锁骨的位置吮出个紫红色的印子。“我又怎么敢赌你会原谅我呢？”  
“你这个卑鄙的小偷。”青年也是毫不客气的抓着对方的衣领狠狠地吻上了那双该死的性感的唇。

太迟了，真的太迟了，我是哪根筋不对直到今天才想起来和这家伙解释清楚？

Remy一边腹诽一边引导着这个毫无技巧的人该怎么样接吻而不是像野兽一般的互相撕咬。他捏人的下颚将舌头伸进对方那温热的口腔，舌尖微微上翘舔舐过他略微敏感的上颚，扫过口中的软肉，他明显感受到青年的身子一颤，得到了满意的反应男人更加变本加厉的蹂躏着那双薄唇。

也许时机是不太对，可他一点都不想停下来，他要把这些年错过的统统都补上，就在今天。

他短暂的放开放开了已经满脸通红的Pietro，手上的动作一刻也没停下。他一面抚摸着身下人紧实的大腿，一面轻啄着对方的唇珠。  
“我早该来和你解释的，我们浪费了太多的时间了。”  
“是啊……谁说不是呢，你这混蛋。”Pietro大口大口的喘息着，那双好看的薄唇已经被男人咬的微微红肿，舌尖从唇齿间探出一截来收不回去，虽然被人吻的动情，嘴上却是毫不留情面。对此Remy只是挑了挑眉毛，一把将人从地上拉起。银发的男人被身后的人按着肩膀趴在洗手池上，一抬头就是镜子。小腹蹭在冰凉的石台上，激的他一个激灵，往后闪躲正撞上男人蓄势待发的欲望，后者还故意的挺了挺腰  
“你可真是心急。”  
明白了对方意图的Pietro听到男人在耳边低低的笑起来，咬牙切齿的说道  
“你要疯也挑个时间！”  
“我们有的是时间，在上战场之前我觉得我们有必要在深入了解一下对方。  
“放开！鬼才想和你深入了解，我是脑子有病才听你瞎扯谈。”  
“哦？难道刚才等不及的人不是你吗？”  
“闭……闭上你的嘴，刚才只是因为这台子太冰了。”  
听到这话，身后的人好像笑的的更开心了。他麻利的剥开了Pietro的裤子，青年的裤子失去了皮带的禁锢立马松垮的挂在了腿间，这一天他已经等的太久了，他要将情欲涂满这张他又爱又恨的脸，用呻吟堵住那张可恶且刻薄的嘴。  
“Don't worry, you will only feel hot.”男人咬着他的耳垂，一语双关，搞得一向皮薄的速跑者满脸通红，就连从领口里露出的后颈都烧成了粉色。见这番景象雷米不自觉的咽了口口水，一手捏着人臀/肉拇指浅浅的按进人的后/穴，青年立刻紧张的崩紧了腰背，夹紧了男人的指尖，藏在薄薄的布料后面的蝴蝶骨隆起了一个好看的弧度。另一手绕到前面，探进背心的下摆，灵巧的手指游走过分明的腰线，在小腹上粗略的揉了一把，象征似的安抚着，随后一路向上，手掌由下而上拖着人饱满的胸肌握了满把，捏着已经挺立起来起来的乳/尖又揉又掐，每一下都让身下的人闷哼出声。那动静就像是小猫的爪子一下下的挠在Remy心上一样。

太慢了。

Remy这样想着

什么时候他也变得像这家伙一样没有耐心了？  
这让雷米有些懊恼，身下这个家伙总是可以那么轻而易举的扰乱他的心情。他可以感觉到自己已经开始硬的流水了，然而却依旧是保持着不紧不慢的节奏。  
皮特罗被他磨的难耐，就连吐出的气息都是滚烫的，时间在他这里就像定住了似的，被男人碰过的地方就好像被烫过一样，灼烧的人心痒难耐。

“我说的没错吧…你很快就不觉得凉了。”

这话气的pietro 扭头狠瞪了他一眼，但怎么看情欲都大过责备，他甚至还想反手去打他，却被男人扭着手腕又压了回去。  
男人将自己卡进对方两条长腿之间，恶略的解开了自己的裤链用硬的发烫的欲望拍了拍他圆翘的屁股，然后顶着人的会/阴来回磨蹭，将前/液蹭的到处都是，时不时的还会顶到对方已经充盈起来的囊袋。捏着他的臀肉，在穴缝里来回的磨蹭着自己的欲望，直教那隐蔽的地方连同穴口一起被磨蹭的红肿发烫，微不足道的疼痛却成了情欲最好的助燃剂，让pietro觉得一股无名的火直往小腹烧去，阴/茎胀的发痛却找不到释放的途径  
“你、你这家伙！要做就做！哪来那么多花样！”pietro 几乎腿软到站立不住，他和Remy的状态相仿，甚至可能比他更加动情。可这贼头子可恶的要命，动作不徐不缓，修长的手指撬开了他一直紧咬的牙齿，将他所有的抱怨全部堵了回去，两指夹着那柔软的舌头玩的不亦乐乎，指背时不时蹭过尖牙带来些许痛感却让人更加兴奋。那张总是不断挑他刺的小嘴此刻被搅的一团糟，来不及吞回去的口水顺着男人的手指流下濡湿了他的指根，直到被舔弄到男人觉得差不多的时候才从青年口中退出，缓慢的扯出一道淫糜银丝，看着它断裂在空气中。湿滑的手指顺着人的脊背一直滑向尾椎，在人毫无准备的时候一鼓作气的挤进那干涩的甬道，刚吃进去一个指节就痛的pietro连连抽气

“唔…操你的….别！别再往里…..疼！”  
“放轻松….别咬那么紧”Remy皱着眉头尝试着活动，低声的在人耳边引导着。他的大男孩比他想象的还要紧。男人一遍又一遍的劝自己耐心是值得的，他可不能冒着这双长腿再也不为他打开的风险贸然行事。男人深吸了口气将手指抽了出来，转而在穴口缓缓地按压着，好帮助身下的人放松。另一手则拢住他已经开始流水的阴/茎缓缓地揉捏，大拇指在磨蹭着玲口，其余四指则虚握着柱身来回撸/动，没一会pietro就尖叫着射/了男人满手。  
狡猾的贼头子趁着人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，将两根手指一齐没入那艳红的小穴里，凭着记忆向着一块软肉狠按下去，刺激的人几乎要跪倒在地上  
“Remy！”引发的青年仰着颈子尖叫道“别….啊…..不行，别按啊嗯…..”  
“别按着哪？”Remy被他的呻吟声拨撩的心痒难耐，他一边啃咬着青年的颈侧，留下一个又一个红痕，塞在人后穴的两指抽送的速度也加快了些，略有些粗暴的开合扩张着身下这具完美的躯体。一手玩弄着已经高高翘起等待抚慰的乳尖，色情的掐揉，直逼的身下的人啜泣连连。  
”疼…疼！你他妈的…唔！”在他再一次按上那浅浅的腺体的时候皮特罗再也骂不出别的词句，口中仅剩下呻吟。  
“你真的不想要吗？pietro，你的身体可不是这么说的。”男人的吻一路向下，吻过对方形状姣好的蝴蝶骨，在脊柱上留下点点红痕，他根本不等到对方的回答，直到他感觉那紧闭的穴口再一次被他揉开，操/的松软湿润，他才抽出了手指替换上自己已经坚挺的欲望，一下直抵花心  
“唔……唔嗯……”pietro像只鸵鸟一样把自己的脑袋埋在怀里，轻微的疼痛成为了情欲最好的助燃剂，他可以清晰地感受到男人正在进入他，性器的顶端狠蹭过敏感点顶进更深的地方去，肉穴不知廉耻的吸附着柱身吞咽，身体紧绷所带来了阻滞感限制了对方的速度。  
“你含的我舒服极了，小男孩。”为了让身下的人好适应他的大小，他握着pietro的胯骨小幅度的抽动着，每一下都顶上那敏感脆弱的腺体，露骨的话语让pietro感觉更加的难堪，他不自觉地收缩着穴口，吞咽吸吮着男人紫红色的性器。Remy只感觉自己的理智彻底的绷断了，忍耐简直就像是在给自己上刑一般，他开始大开大合，一下一下的操进去，手也是毫不客气的握着两瓣紧实有弹性的臀瓣恶意的揉捏，要么将它们分得更开方便自己的进入，要么让它们夹紧，让Pietro可以清晰地感受到自己的东西是如何一下下将他的身体操开。  
“pietro….我的pietro……我真的错过太多了，我想这么操你多久了吗？”男人叼着他的耳垂磨咬着，就着插入的姿势按着人的肩膀将他翻了过来，性器抵着敏感的黏膜生生转了半圈，快感就像闪电一样劈进pietro的大脑将所有的理智击得粉碎。Remy抬起了他的一条长腿向胸口压去，只要他稍微一抬头就能两人连接的部分。  
“太超过了……唔嗯……啊…停”pietro根本无暇去管男人的污言秽语，他像是被楔在这玩意上，半条命都挂在上面。身后已经变得麻木，除了要见人逼疯的快感皮特罗什么都感觉不到，他觉得自己只剩下了那个正在被侵犯的部分。高潮来临的时候Pietro揪住Remy半长的头发凑上去和他交换了一个湿漉漉的亲吻，不受控制开合的穴口紧咬着雷米的性器，男人咬着牙又狠狠地抽送了几下，将微凉的精液就这样再一次浇在小穴的深处。


End file.
